The present invention relates to a shower head and more particularly pertains to a shower head with water-powered vibrating function.
Shower head with massage function are widely available in the marketplace. Switch mechanisms are disposed in these shower heads for users to switch between the normal shower mode and the massage mode. However, the switch mechanisms are either inconvenient for users to operate or involves complicated structure and are therefore susceptible to a high manufacturing costs.